This application is being submitted to request support for the XIth Little Brain Big Brain meeting, which will be held from August 23-26, 2009 at the Best Western Harborside Inn and Kenosha Conference Center in Kenosha, Wisconsin. Funds are requested to support travel, food and housing costs for up-and-coming young investigators in the field of neurogastroenterology from the United States and abroad selected to attend the meeting. The meeting in 2009 will be the 20th anniversary meeting of the Little Brain Big Brain. This conference, which is typically held outside the United States and supported by sponsors in industry, has a long tradition and proven track record of supporting open communication;furthering scientific discovery and learning;bridging the gap between basic and applied science;and encouraging diversity. Because this will be the first Little Brain Big Brain meeting to be held in the United States and because recent negative developments in the pharmaceutical industry have reduced their level of support for our field, we are seeking support from the National Institutes of Health. The scientific content of the meeting will be determined by the participants who are successful in their applications to attend and will cover the breadth of study in the field of neurogastroenterology, from development of the enteric nervous system to epidemiology of digestive diseases. Every participant will deliver an oral presentation of their most recent work and be expected to actively discuss the work of others. The schedule of the meeting is filled with many breaks to encourage social interaction between participants, and continued discussion of scientific content. This proven organization fosters the establishment of productive collaborations, important to the early careers of scientists, which ultimately transforms the field of study. Overall, the XIth Little Brain Big Brain will continue the tradition of uniting basic and applied science and encouraging scientific exchange by providing opportunities for young investigators to meet and share their research goals, with the objective of fostering collaborative research projects between participants. Conference Narrative: Financial support is sought for a scientific conference specifically designed for scientists early in their careers. This conference, called the Little Brain Big Brain, referring to the interaction between nerve cells in the digestive system and nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord, gathers scientists from around the world to study new ways to treat diseases of the digestive system. Support will be used to pay for travel and housing for participants that typically do not have money to attend such a conference. The organization of the meeting is unique and contributes to interactions between young scientists that can last for many years. Ensuring a diverse program, and encouraging open communication and discussion about new and sometimes controversial topics will allow participants to critically evaluate the present state of knowledge, identify important problems to be solved and formulate definitive approaches.